The Future We Share
by AcentiaPrime
Summary: Prequel to "The Things We Conquer" which is still in production. - Desires dictate our priorities, priorities shape our choices, and choices determine our actions. After spending many years in seclusion on Earth, Acentia teams up with her long lost love and now She and Optimus face the threat of a new war at the hands of Galvatron; with an unlikely ally on the inside. -
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all and welcome to my fanfiction! I have been working on it since early April and I try to post at least one chapter daily however there may be some weeks where I won't post more than 2 chapters; it depends on what my schedule looks like. Anyway, I am excited to share this with you all and I hope you enjoy it! Its a mainly based in the Movieverse Transformers continuity, however it does have some aspects of IDW Transformers.**

 **...**

 _This story has been translated from Cybertronian to English for human consumption. For all intents and purposes I (the translator) have also made many things relating to time easier to understand._

 _..._

About one million years after abandoning Cybertron, Acentia found herself crashing on a strange planet full of organic life forms. According to human records, the time she landed in was known as the Ice Age and the beginning of human life. She watched passively for about 15,000 years before she began integrating herself and made an elaborate disguise, forming a low profile living style, which she surprisingly enjoyed. The renaissance was her own personal favorite time period. Full of life, art, beautiful architecture. Her least favorite was the age of industry and war. She had no place for war, no place in violence. She had fled Cybertron for this very reason. However, she hadn't enough energy to escape Earth so, she fled into the mountains, where she abandoned her human form in favor of her cybertronian form which was easier to maintain. She had grown weak after the many years she spent hiding. She fell into stasis for a few hundred years, completely missing the time when an autobot named Optimus Prime and his team was on earth, and had fought for the human race. She woke up in the 23rd century. She was even weaker than before and tried to send out a signal to Orion. She set it on loop before she fell back into stasis. The next thing she knew, she was being reawoken in some sort of laboratory surrounded by humans, military. Some group called N.E.S.T.

Recognizing she was unable to speak, the men asked simple yes and no questions and when they asked why she was here, she only had the strength to say "Crashed, Ice Age, energon low." One of the men asked if she was Autobot or Decepticon and all she could manage in response was a shake of her head. The men left and Acentia was alone with her thoughts for a few hours before the men came back with some energon they said Optimus had left behind. She managed a nod. She had no idea who Optimus was but she was grateful. Acentia was left to recharge for a few days before the men came back.

"Now, we are N.E.S.T. We fought alongside the Autobots in a time of great need. Not us personally, but we stand by in case the Decepticons ever return. We have a few questions for you. First one is; who are you? Second one is; are you Autobot or Decepticon?"

"My name is Acentia and to answer your second question, I never chose sides. I fled Cybertron before the war, renouncing my role as prime. I wanted no part in the war that would kill so many. I must ask, who is this Optimus Prime you speak of?" The men looked at each other, unsure of how to answer. When they could not come up with a simple answer, they decided to show her his files.

"Back in the day, Optimus Prime was the leader of the Autobots. He fought the Decepticons and protected our planet and in turn, we took care of him and his team, gave him what protection we could. He was honorable, courageous. We owe him our planet for the amount of times he sacrificed his life to save ours." The man continued to give her what information they had on Optimus and some of his crew, including Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, and Sideswipe. The more they described Optimus, the more she was reminded of Orion. After all, she had always sensed that he was a Prime in his spark.

"Did he ever refer to himself as Orion Pax by any chance?" Acentia asked. The men shook their heads.

"No ma'am I don't think so. May I ask why?"

"Oh, no reason. I was merely curious. You see, I left far before this, Optimus Prime took leadership. The leader I appointed was named Sentinel and.."

"Sorry to interrupt you ma'am, but did you say Sentinel?" One of the men interrupted.

"Yes," Acentia responded. One of the men brought up Sentinal Prime's files.

"Sentinel Prime betrayed Optimus and the Autobots. He joined forces with Megatron, I think, to save Cybertron from the war. Optimus stated that Sentinel thought it best for Cybertron, though, it was an ill advised attempt and made without the advice of The Council." At this Acentia just shook her head.

"He never learned." She said as she stood up. "I need to leave. I am grateful for your help but I would like to continue my search for Orion." The men nodded hesitantly and showed her the way out. She sent out a stronger distress signal to Orion and waited. It was a few days before she heard an answer back, but she had received a transmission back stating that Optimus was making his way towards Earth. However, this transmission was also received by Soundwave and unfortunately, Soundwave passed this information to Galvatron.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Galvatron found Acentia roaming the mountains. Weak, in desperate need of repairs, and alone, surely she would be no match for Galvatron. That was his first mistake. His second was that he was not made aware that Optimus and his crew of the Lost Light were minutes away from Earth's atmosphere. Galvatron jumped off the cliff above Acentia. Acentia felt him closing in and she drew her sword and blocked his attack. Galvatron regrouped and attacked her again, aiming for her head. Acentia continued to block his attacks but quickly lost her remaining energy, she could hardly defend herself from his blows and when he broke her only remaining sword, Galvatron made quick work of what was left of her energon, and hoping to make quick work of her, he aimed straight for her spark chamber. However, when he reached her outer spark casing, a bright, white light came from her and a huge pulse of energon shot out around her, knocking Galvatron off of her and unconscious. But now, she was virtually defenseless and unless someone came to her aid in the next 90 seconds, her life would end and she would join with the allspark. Maybe it was her time though. She could feel her limbs go numb as her body prepared to die. Her optics still worked though, she saw a ship land nearby and she saw a few bodies run out of it. She saw the group split, some to Galvatron and some to her. She felt the ground leave her. She thought she heard someone yell "Get Acentia to Ratchet!" but she fell into stasis before she could find out who.


	3. Chapter 3

When Acentia awoke, her optics refocused on her surroundings. She didn't recognize the ship, but she recognized a face, Ratchet.

"Ratchet." She mumbled.

"Acentia! Your finally awake! Oh how it's good to see you online again!" Ratchet said with a smile. Acentia smiled weakly.

"It is good to see you as well Ratchet. Still working as a medic I see."

"Yes. The best in fact." Ratchet said with a humble chuckle.

"Where is Optimus?" Acentia asked.

"In the control room." Acentia started to get up. "He is in a meeting I'm afraid, about what to do with Galvatron and his lot." Acentia nodded her head and laid back on the slab.

"I suspect that you won't let me leave for a while." Acentia Said. Ratchet chuckled.

"I'm afraid not. You have been out of service for so long, i'm honestly surprised many of your vital functions still.. well.. function." Acentia left Ratchet to his work and let her mind drift.

When she gathered her mind, she found that she was alone in the medical bay. She heard two voices outside, one was Ratchet's, the other was familiar, but she couldn't exactly place it. The familiar voice waked in and she recognized him immediately. It was Orion, or now, Optimus Prime.

"Acentia, It has been far too long." Optimus said.

"It has. So, Prime. How is that title treating you?"

"Quite well. After Zeta Prime threw Cybertron into chaos, I took the role of Prime and restored some organization back to Cybertron before it was completely destroyed by the war. We are currently in the process of rebuilding Cybertron, but thats another story for another time." Optimus paused, his face looked troubled "How did you escape my detection? I was on Earth for almost a hundred years, why didn't I pick up your energy signal?"

"I was in stasis, you wouldn't have picked up my signal" Acentia said. Optimus stood there holding her hand and they stayed like that for a a few moments.

"I picked up a faint transmission a few months ago but we couldn't trace it. Perhaps if I had tried harder.. If I didn't dismiss it as a stray transmission. If I had known, we could have saved you a lot sooner." Optimus said.

"You saved me, thats all that matters. I am home." Acentia said with a smile. The two sat side by side to catch up on recent events and Acentia gladly let Optimus do much of the talking.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Acentia had more work to be done. Ratchet had done the urgent work yesterday but there were some things, mostly cosmetic, that had to be fixed.

"I have Blizzard working on some new armor for you. Along with some new weaponry." Ratchet said as he worked out some dents.

"I will have to thank her later." Acentia said. As Ratchet continued his work, Acentia turned to spending her time daydreaming, a skill she picked up while on Earth. She also picked up dancing. Dancing on earth was by far one of her favorite things to do, especially during the renaissance and she wouldn't hesitate to go back. Everything seemed so peaceful even though it really wasn't. All she wanted was peace, and for now, she had it. So she savored it and began to hum a tune that she had found on earth a few months ago.

After a few hours, Ratchet finished with what he was doing. He restricted Acentia to the medical bay in case anything else happened, and left. Since she was now stuck in here with no one else around, she decided to morph into her human form and dance to the songs that rang through her mind. She performed elegant sequences of movements, with a grace and ease that would hypnotize almost anyone. Sometimes her feet never touched the ground. Other times she seemed to float along the floor. All the while, lost in the artistry, Optimus watched in silence and awe.

"Shouldn't you be on bedrest Acentia?" Optimus said, getting Acentia's attention. Acentia morphed back to her cybertronian form.

"Bedrest is for the weary and the sick Optimus, neither of which apply to me." Acentia said.

"And why do you think that?" Optimus said.

"Because Ratchet is the best, is he not."

"Yes, he is. But does that mean that he does not make mistakes? Or that you should ignore his instructions? If he is really the best doesn't that mean you should listen to him?" Acentia was silent for a moment and then she sighed.

"I suppose you're right Optimus. Its just, I haven't felt this good for.. far too long." Acentia said as she trudged back over to the slab.

"I know you are happy to be back and repaired, but you have to listen to Ratchet. Hes the medic after all. However, this is not what I came here for. I came here to offer you a proposition on behalf of The Council. We would be honored to have you on board with us." Optimus said.

"And what? Become an Autobot? Not a chance. I left Cybertron for this very reason Optimus, you know that better than anyone. I am not about to change my mind. I am a pacifist, as we all should be and yet I have seen you intervene with other civilizations." Acentia accused.

"The Decepticons would have taken over Earth, it is my duty as Prime to protect the freedom of all sentient beings. I was protecting the humans from the Decepticons. What would you have done? Megatron would not listen to reason and so, I had to stand in his way."

"On account of how many of our own kind were lost. How many cybertronian life forms were lost Optimus? In the whole of your war, did you ever count the dead?" Optimus stared at her in silence.

"I did what I thought was best for Cybertron. The only death toll I know is far too many lives, both Autobot and Decepticon alike. Its not that I do not care how many lives have been lost in this war, it is that there are far too many to count. But I stand by what I said at the start of this war. I will protect the freedom of all sentient beings. Till all are one." After his speech, Optimus grew silent and Acentia had heard enough. She had heard all that she wanted to hear. It was time to make a decision.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Acentia and Optimus the council room and the room grew silent. Everyone was waiting to hear her answer.

"I accept your proposition on one condition." Acentia said. Silence. "I have never chosen sides. I have always looked at every problem I have ever faced in the point of view of both parties. I try not to get involved until absolutely necessary. My condition is that you all will follow my example. You will take your orders from Optimus and him alone. He will take my advice on every matter regarding the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. I will join your council but only to give advice that should be followed. Is that clearly understood?" Everyone was discussing Acentia's condition. Everyone except Optimus who sat in silence, thinking to himself. One council member called for a break, Optimus nodded and everyone left.

When the break ended, everyone came in silently and sat down in their according chairs. Ultra Magnus stood to give the news.  
"We unanimously accept your condition." Ultra Magnus said and he sat back down. Prowl almost went to protest but Ultra Magnus waved his hand at him.

"Then shall we discuss how we are going to deal with Galvatron?" Optimus said

"I suggest we terminate him. I do not see how it we could capture him and keep him in our facilities indefinitely." Said Cliffjumper.

"While I do understand that you worry about our ability to keep him under our city Cliffjumper, I would be more concerned about his followers coming into this city and reeking havoc and endangering the lives of our civilians." Said Alpha Trion.

"With all do respect, I do not see how we could even capture him in the first place. He is vastly intelligent, insane, and unpredictable. He would see us coming from a lightyear away." said Perceptor.

"While I agree with all of you, I suggest the element of surprise and knock him into stasis before he even knew what hit him. I then suggest that we wipe his slate clean and give him a second chance at living a life worth living, giving him a job and a new personality and a new name. While we give Galvatron a new lease on life we need to capture both Soundwave and Starscream. Once they are all out of the picture, my hope would be that the Decepticons, left with no leader, would disperse and cease to continue giving us any problems." Acentia suggested. At this, there was some protest.

"You mean like Shadowplay?!" Argued Perceptor

"No, Shadowplay was horrifying to witness and I would not wish it unto any Cybertronian. What I am suggesting is similar except we simply give him a new personality and wipe his memory slate clean. This should free him of his wrongdoings." Said Acentia.

"The problem with that is that the Decepticons would be dispersed." Said Alpha Trion.

"Again, begs the question, how would we even put him into stasis?" Said Ultra Magnus.

"That I do not know." Said Acentia.

"Perhaps there might be someone who could help with that." Said Prowl. Everyone stared at him.

"And who would that be?" asked Acentia.

"Soundwave." Said Prowl.

"Why would Soundwave do anything for us?" asked Acentia.

"I can be very, persuasive." Said Prowl.

"Are you telling me that you have Soundwave in custody?" Asked Acentia.

"Yes. Safely locked away." Prowl said, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face. There was a short pause of silence before Acentia spoke.

"You fool! Soundwave is never captured for long! The only reason he is captured right now is because he is allowing it."

"He is under heavy guard." Said Prowl.

"And when has that ever stopped Soundwave? I suggest you go check on your prisoner Prowl. Lest he escape under your watch." Acentia said. Prowl glared at Acentia for a moment and then got up and started to leave the conference hall. "Well, now that Soundwave is undoubtedly listening in on us, I suggest that we disband for the day and don't meet up again until Soundwave's presence has been taken care of." Prowl whipped around and tried to bore a hole in her head with his glare.

"You think so highly of yourself and yet you fear Soundwave?" Prowl bolstered.

"I do not fear Soundwave, Prowl. I respect him. Learn to see the difference"

"Respecting him is worse. Soundwave does not deserve respect! He is Galvatrons right hand! Any Decepticon does not deserve anything more than thrown in a cell and left to rot"

"And we are Autobots. Are we really all that different Prowl? You see, I respect Soundwave because he deserves it. Decepticon or not, he was able to hack and listen in on an entire planet without fail, without detection even. Need I also remind you all that he is just as powerful as Megatron was and only lost to him in the pits of Kaon because he surrendered." Acentia said. At this Prowl scoffed and finally walked out of the room. Acentia cocked her head slightly and then she to left the conference hall.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, well, well, isn't she a smart one." Galvatron said. "Soundwave, return to Earth, we have things we need to discuss." Galvatron ended the communication link with Soundwave and turned to Starscream. "Starscream, Find all information you can on this Acentia."

"But, Master, I am your humble servant but I am not in charge of intelligence, that is Soundwave's..."

"Am I to understand that you are incapable of doing research Starscream?" Galvatron asked.

"No Master.

"Then you will do as you are told and get me that research!"

"Yes my liege." Starscream said as he walked out of the flight deck. Galvatron turned back to the screen that pictured Acentia and stared at it. .

"What else do you know, Acentia?" Galvatron said with a sneer on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Optimus knocked on the door to Acentia's Quarters.

"Come in." She said.

"Acentia, I know you know more than you're letting on. What did you hear during that meeting?"

"Me? I didn't hear anything." At her response, Optimus just stared at her with an unamused expression. Silence held the room.

"Okay fine! Soundwave was listening in up until I said something about it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then he has undoubtedly fled back to Galvatron by now."

"Yes."

"Fantastic." Optimus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose irritably. Acentia sat down in one of the two chairs in the room and started humming an old cybertronian tune. Optimus joined her a few minutes later and for a little while, it was blissful.

There was a knock on the door. The two stopped humming. Acentia got up and opened the door to find Rewind standing there.

"Sorry to disturb you two, but it is important." Rewind said. Acentia and Optimus followed Rewind to the cell in which Soundwave was supposed to be kept. But instead of an empty cell, they saw Laserbeak.

"He refuses to speak to anyone except Accentia." Chromedome said. Acentia walked up to Laserbeak.

"Anything you say to me, you say to Optimus." Laserbeak thought about this for a moment.

"Very well. We must speak in private." Optimus nodded and took Acentia and Laserbeak to a secure room and motioned for Laserbeak to the other side of it.

"What is it you want, Laserbeak?" Acentia said.

"I merely bring a message from Soundwave. He appreciates the fact that you, Acentia, see him as a fellow cybertronian and not a mass murdering Decepticon like so many others. Ever since Megatron's untimely death and Galvatron's upbringing, Soundwave has had doubts about what will come of the Decepticon cause. He has heard Galvatron's plans for you Autobots and what he will do with Cybertron after he has rid you all from the universe. Soundwave wants to believe in the Decepticon cause but Galvatron is making it increasingly difficult for him because his plans are so insane. Should they be accomplished he is sure that even fellow Decepticons would be at risk. As a result, Soundwave has offered his help in putting an end to Galvatron's plans. He is in a unique position as Galvatron's most trusted lieutenant and believes he would be of great use to you." Laserbeak finished and Optimus remained silent.

"Thank you Laserbeak, we will consider Soundwave's offer and we will inform you of our decision tomorrow." Acentia said as she led Laserbeak out of the room. When she came back into the room she nudged Optimus. "Well?"

"There is nothing to discuss. He will betray us. Once Galvatron is no longer a threat, Soundwave will no doubt be as he was."

"Well," Acentia said with a chuckle "I wasn't exactly considering a permanent alliance with Soundwave, Optimus. Only temporary. I do agree with you. It would not suprise me if he betrayed us once his cause is accomplished." The two talked through the night and in the morning, Acentia delivered the news to Laserbeak.


	8. Chapter 8

Soundwave walked out of the space bridge. "Good to have you back Soundwave, because this piece of scrap is useless." Galvatron said, motioning to Starscream who was laying on the floor.

"I told you master, there is no information regarding Acentia. She doesn't exist in our database." Starscream declared and hauled himself off the floor.

"She wouldn't exist in our database." Soundwave said as he walked over to do his own research. He hacked into the deepest records of Primus, searching for any mention of Acentia.

Galvatron and Starscream watched as Soundwave dug through every file in the database. But after an hour of searching, he came up with only one mention of Acentia's existence before her role as Prime.

 _It is rumored that after Unicron was banished to the far reaches of space, Primus created four new life forms which scattered across the universe._

"That's it? That doesn't even mention Acentia!" Starscream said.

"I was unable to find any direct mention of Acentia. So I began looking for any reason why we had not heard of her until she rose to her short lived role as Prime. This was the result." Said Soundwave.

"There is nothing else about her, on any database?" Galvatron asked, dumbfounded .

"Only information we already know, that she was a prime for a few months before leaving Cybertron. There is no mention of her before that, or after." Soundwave said.

"Well… I guess that leaves us one choice…" Galvatron said as he turned away." We need to have a little chat." Galvatron walked out of the room and Starscream followed. Soundwave stood in the middle of the room in silence when he received an encrypted message from Laserbeak. _Agreed._ Soundwave smirked and went back to his duties as communications officer… and Galvatron's right hand man.


	9. Chapter 9

Acentia left the conference hall. She had enough of politics for one day. She walked into her quarters and slumped in the chair and placed her head in her right hand and sighed. Stress she could handle; but this, this wasn't stress. She was still in recovery mode, half of her energy was spent daily just repairing what damage was left and the other half was spent trying to keep up with political life. To keep up with Optimus. She tried her best to not let it show, her exhaustion. The last few days, she has collapsed at the end of the day. She couldn't keep this up for much longer. She opened her eyes and laid her head back on the chair. Perhaps she should tell Optimus that she needs to recover. Maybe she should go visit with Ratchet... No, she could handle herself. She just needed to rest. Perhaps…. Hold on…. What is that noise? The ship perhaps, they were in flight. No… No there was someone close by, someone quiet. Acentia leaped out of the chair and tried to fight back but by the time she got to her feet, Soundwave had pinned her to the floor. Before she could scream, he damaged her vocal processor. No, no this isn't how it was supposed to go.

"I am sorry Acentia." Soundwave said. She would have laughed if she could. Soundwave knocked her out and when she woke up, all she could see was Galvatron; a wry grin along his face. "Shockwave, repair her vocal processor. I have a few questions for our guest." Galvatron said. Shockwave nodded to Soundwave who placed her on a slab and applied the restraints before Shockwave began his work.


	10. Chapter 10

"For the final time, we cannot simply spacebridge onto Galvatron's ship! I cannot get clear coordinates for the fragging thing!" Said Cliffjumper.

"Well, how else would we possibly surprise Galvatron? He is no doubt waiting for us to make a move. We must do something unexpected."

"For the love of Primus Prowl, Storming Galvatron's ship would be a suicide mission. No, we are not storming his ship. I suggest we use Perceptor's idea and wait it out. If he wants to fight, he will bring the fight to us." said Cliffjumper

"And do you really want to bring Galvatron here, to Cybertron? Endangering civilian lives, endangering _our_ lives. We're trying to rebuild Cybertron, not destroy what progress we have already made!" Prowl argued.

"Prowl has a point, we cannot afford to lose anymore civilian lives." said Alpha Trion.

"Yes, and there are lots of other planets without life forms in this galaxy." Exclaimed Prowl.

"Then _you_ supply us with the coordinates _and_ a plan to get Galvatron to fight us there." said Cliffjumper.

"Enough." Optimus bellowed. The room fell silent. "I will bring Acentia in on this matter." Optimus left the hall. "Though I don't know why she's not here already" Optimus mumbled to himself. He called Acentia… _No answer? odd_. He walked to her quarters and the door was open a crack. He opened the door, no one was there. The only thing he saw was spilt energon on the floor and signs of a quick struggle. No doubt this was Galvatron's doing. Optimus gathered his thoughts as he quickly walked back to the room. When he appeared, everyone knew something was very wrong. They waited for him to speak. "Acentia has been taken." A short silence held the room. "We will bring the fight to him." Optimus said. No one objected to what Optimus declared; no one dared.


	11. Chapter 11

"Who are you?" Asked Galvatron.

"I am Acentia." Shockwave electrocuted her. Acentia writhed in pain.

"No, _who_ are you?"

" I do not understand your question."

"Where did you come from? Who created you?"

"I… I always assumed I was forged." _Galvatron could not know the truth._ Acentia thought to herself.

"Don't you know?" asked Galvatron. Acentia remained silent for a moment. Galvatron smirked

"No. No you do. You just don't want to tell me." Galvatron scoffed and motioned towards Shockwave. "Perhaps you will talk to Shockwave, he is much more _persuasive_ than I am." Galvatron turned to Shockwave. "Do what you want to this creaton. I want to know what she is, where she was created, everything!" Galvatron left Shockwave's lab and Shockwave began his torment.


	12. Chapter 12

"Find The Nemesis! That is our priority." Said Optimus.

"We have been searching for days. There's no telling where The Nemesis is now." said Perceptor.

"Perhaps we should send a scout?" asked Chromedome.

"We could if we had any knowledge of his whereabouts." Said Ratchet.

"Optimus, we have an incoming message." said Jazz.

"From?"

"Origin unknown."

"Bring it up." said Optimus

 _24 43 78 94_

"What is this?" Asked Prowl

"It looks like coordinates to me. Jazz?" Said Perceptor

"Already on it." a short pause "It appears to be the coordinates to Ceti Delpha Seven." Said Jazz

"Either its a trap or The Nemesis' location. Jazz, can you decode the messages origin?" Said Optimus

"I can." Jazz said. As Jazz decoded the message's sender, the crew of The Lost Light chattered among themselves. "Optimus, i'm not sure whether you're going to like who this message came from."

"Who?"

"Soundwave." said Jazz. Everyone looked around at each other.

"We have a temporary alliance with Soundwave to bring down Galvatron. While we cannot be sure if it is a trap or not, we can only hope that Soundwave is true to his word in that he wants Galvatron gone." said Optimus. Everyone except Prowl nodded, though a bit hesitantly.

"We have another incoming message, same origin." Said Jazz

"Display the message." said Optimus

 _Now, small numbers. I can give you five minutes_

Silence rang among the crew. Now? This was surely a trick. "Perceptor, prepare the space bridge for transport." Optimus turned to the crew. "I do not want to put any of you at risk unless you absolutely want to go after Galvatron." said Optimus.

"I will go after Galvatron." Said Cyclonus.

"I will go with you." said Jazz.

"I will go." Said Prowl.

"If you want to, that is your decision. Drift, Ratchet you're with me. Our mission is to retrieve Acentia. Cyclonus, Jazz, Prowl, your mission is to go after Galvatron. Perceptor, open the space bridge to the coordinates." The space bridge opened, the six ran through.


	13. Chapter 13

Acentia's screams echoed through Shockwave's lab. She had been captured only a few days ago but Shockwave was relentless. _Didn't he have better things to do?_ she thought to herself. He only gave her a couple short breaks throughout each day. She assumed it was to inform Galvatron of his progress. It never changed, they still knew nothing. She appeared resilient but she didn't feel like it. she felt like she might break. The damage Shockwave had done to her systems was extensive. The only thing he never touched was her pain center. _Of course, why would you want a torture victim who couldn't feel pain?_ she thought, complete with an eye roll.

"I am growing impatient Shockwave. I said I wanted you to _break_ her." Acentia heard Galvatron say outside the door.

"With all do respect my liege, she is a lot harder to break than I originally thought." Said Shockwave.

"Then rip her apart. I want to know everything about her. I no longer care if she remains alive or not. Just get me what information I want."

"Yes, Lord Galvatron." The door opened, she saw Galvatron walking away and Shockwave walk into his lab. He turned his expressionless gaze at her. "I do not want to kill you. Galvatron's ...desperation for information is illogical."

"I would rather... die than be an asset to you." Acentia said weakly.

"I understand your logic, however, you can do nothing about your situation." Shockwave said. He went back to his instruments. The door opened, Soundwave walked through.

"Shockwave, Galvatron is not pleased with you." Said Soundwave

"Is it because I have not retrieved the information he has requested?" Said Shockwave

"It is. He requested that you go down to Earth and find the Autobots. I will continue, interrogating our guest." Said Soundwave. Shockwave turned his gaze to Soundwave.

"That seems illogical."

"We lost them. We need someone to scout the area where they were last seen and find any clues that will lead to where they went. It seems that someone would be you. I can handle things here."

There was a short pause "I see. Where were they last seen?" Asked Shockwave. Soundwave opened the space bridge, and Shockwave walked through. Soundwave didn't have long. He quickly sent the coordinates of The Nemesis to The Lost Light's mainframe along with another message, to come now and bring small numbers. A minute later, a space bridge opened up in Shockwave's lab. Six Autobots ran in.


	14. Chapter 14

"Six? Why so many?" asked Soundwave.

"Where is Galvatron?" Asked Cyclonus.

"Ah, I see. He is on the upper deck. Wait. No. No he is on his way down here. You have 3 minutes to get Acentia back aboard the Lost Light. I must go. I will conceal you as long as i can." Soundwave opened a space bridge and walked through. Cyclonus, Prowl, and Jazz ran through the door. Optimus turned around to find Acentia heavily mangled and unconscious.

"Drift, guard the door. Ratchet help me with Acentia." Said Optimus, a bit of fury rose through his calm exterior.

"Optimus." Ratchet said in disbelief as he stared at Acentia.

"I know." Optimus said. The two picked her up. "Perceptor, open a space bridge."

"I'll go help with Galvatron." Said Drift. Drift ran out of the door as Ratchet and Optimus carried Acentia through the space bridge.


	15. Chapter 15

The Medical Bay on The Lost Light was chaos.

"How is she Ratchet?" Asked Optimus.

"Well, one of her legs is almost completely severed, there is a gaping hole in her chest, her face is almost unrecognizable with so many gouges and cuts it was hard to tell what's what, both of her hands are almost completely severed, and on top of that she is extremely low on energon. I'd say that she could be up and walking around by tomorrow!" Ratchet said with bitter sarcasm. "Acentia's vitals are dropping, and dropping rapidly. The first thing I need to do is put the most important pieces back together so I can give her more energon without losing everything I give her." Said Ratchet and urgently requested some of his tools. "I need First Aid in here," Optimus nodded and searched for First Aid and finding him quickly in the bar.

"First Aid, Ratchet requires your immediate assistance." First Aid immediately got up and ran to the medical bay to find Ratchet again working on Acentia.

"I am here Ratchet. Whats wrong with… oh. oh my. What can I start on?" First aid said as he examined Acentia's condition.

"Start by attaching her leg and any veins or arteries you find. My first priority is getting her stable." First Aid nodded and took a look at Acentia's still dropping vitals. First Aid and Ratchet worked quickly to repair major damage

"I'm honestly surprised she still functions, with her vitals so low, the odds of survival are dim." Said First Aid

"Acentia is resilient. She pull through... she has to.." Said Ratchet as he patched up another vessel. After a couple hours Ratchet and First aid patched up all major arteries and veins. First Aid started giving Ratchet Energon until Acentia's vitals began to rise. Ratchet and First Aid worked through the night to repair what they could but even a few days after they finished putting her back together, she never woke up.

"We're not quite sure why she hasn't woken up yet. She has perfectly normal brain activity and while she is nowhere near healed she should have come back to us by now." Ratchet said. Optimus stood over Acentia silently.

"We could try a cortical psychic patch but we honestly would rather see her come out of it herself. Ratchet and I both suggest that before we take any drastic measures that we wait a few more days and see if she comes out of it herself." said First Aid. When Optimus still gave no answer Ratchet and First Aid left the medical bay and went to go talk with Jazz and Prowl.

"I don't know if Acentia will ever wake up, but Optimus isn't talking. He's angry, I've never seen him like this. It's not good." Ratchet said to Jazz and Prowl.

"He has a soft spot for Acentia. Damaging her so crudely was a lot like poking a bear with a stick in the middle of the winter." Said Jazz. Prowl looked at him with an odd expression and then turned his head back to Ratchet.

"Don't worry Doc, we'll keep an eye on him." Said Prowl.


	16. Chapter 16

Back on The Nemesis, Jazz, Prowl, Cyclonus, and Drift weren't quick enough. The alarm was triggered and they were vastly outnumbered.

"Perhaps we call it off, we've lost the element of surprise and no doubt Optimus would not want to lose any of us today." Said Jazz.

"Agreed. Perceptor, we need a Space Bridge." Said Prowl.

"Can you get back to the original coordinates?" Asked Perceptor.

"That may be difficult but we can try." Said Prowl. The four tried to fight their way back to Shockwaves lab but they were quickly overrun by decepticon foot soldiers.

"There's too many of them, no way we're gettin' outta this scrap!" Yelled Jazz over the chaos.

"Perceptor, can you get a fix on our coordinates?!" Prowl yelled into the comm. Perceptor didn't answer. "Perceptor's not answering the comm, we are in this alone it seems." Prowl said. Cyclonus growled and began fighting with all his might and made quick work of what remained of the foot soldiers.

"Well... that was... easy." Said Drift. Drift and Jazz almost began laughing until the shadow of Soundwave came into view. Cyclonus took a step forward as Soundwave stopped 20 feet away.

"Soundwave." Cyclonus said.

"Ah, Cyclonus! How nice it is to see a decepticon traitor on board." Cyclonus stared Soundwave down but Soundwave didn't even flinch.

Jazz, Drift, and Prowl took a few steps back before Cyclonus and Soundwave began their fight. The two seemed easily matched for the first few minutes but it was obvious that Cyclonus was outmatched by Soundwave. Cyclonus held his own better than most who went up against Soundwave. The two were fighting up close now.

"Why do you fight us Soundwave." Cyclonus almost whispered. "Are we not on the same side?"

"Appearances" Soundwave said and the striked Cyclonus hard enough that it threw him back to the group. Cyclonus looked at them and nodded and the four charged at Soundwave.

Suddenly they were on Junk planet.

"FRAG!" Prowl cursed. "Perceptor!"

 _"yes"_ Perceptor responded

"Can you get us a spacebridge?"

" _I can."_ Shortly after a spacebridge opened up and they found themselves back aboard the Lost Light.


	17. Chapter 17

"RAAUUAAAHHH!" Galvatron bellowed. "How could you have lost them?! Those pesky little autobots were in your grasp. WITH ACENTIA might I add, and YOU Shockwave. YOU let them ESCAPE?!" Shockwave stood still.

"I did what I could at the time. I was not expecting them to have a space bridge opened so quickly. I assure you that I was not entirely to blame." Said Shockwave.

"Oh?" Galvatron interrupted. "And who else is to blame? Soundwave? Soundwave was fighting off the rest of the Autobots when the alarms went off. No. They came in through YOUR lab, they exited through _your_ lab. The ones that didn't exit through your lab were bridged to a desolate planet. Therefore you alone are responsible for the loss of our most critical artifact! I do not have the patience to let this happen again. Next time we capture Acentia, I will put _myself_ in charge of getting information from her." Said Galvatron.

"May I speak sir?" Said Soundwave. Galvatron glared at Soundwave but motioned for him to speak. "Why is our only focus Acentia? Why not try and locate one of the others? We know they exist." Galvatron thought on this for a moment.

"Excellent idea Soundwave. I will put you in charge of locating one of the others." Galvatron went back to the flight deck. Shockwave went back to his lab and Soundwave started searching for the others.


	18. Chapter 18

Acentia woke up once again in the medical bay. She tried to look around but as far as she could see, no one was here. Footsteps. She tried to look around again, tried to get up but her body wouldn't move.

"Not to worry, it's only me." Said Soundwave.

"And why are you here?" Acentia said as Soundwave walked into her line of sight.

"I require a question answered."

"Find it yourself."

"That is the problem, I can't. I need to give Galvatron a distraction while Autobots come up with a way to defeat him."

"And what is your proposed distraction?"

"Find another one of you. Another of the same format. We know of four that exist but their locations have proven impossible to find. I thought perhaps you knew where they were."

"That is because their locations were never recorded. I do know their location, someone has to and I am the control. But finding and capturing my bretheren is no conquest for you Decepticons."

"Just tell me an approximate area, I can work from there."

"No, I will not rat out my brethren for you."

"It's that or Galvatron prys it out of your cold, dead processsor. I can only imagine what that would do to Optimus. Along with our plan to defeat Galvatron; which would be shattered by your death. Let us not come to that. I suggest, for the good of everyone that you give me something that I can work with." Acentia was silent for a while as she tought about the consequences of her death at the hands of Galvatron.

"Perhaps. They cannot be reached with a space bridge as I do not know the coordinates. I do however that one of them lies in each corner of this universe"

Soundwave stared. "So that means,"

"Yes, we are but one corner of the universe. If Galvatron wants to find them, he will have to go into uncharted territory to find one."

Soundwave was silent for a bit, but then a smile crawled across his face. "Excellent."


	19. Chapter 19

Ratchet walked into the medical bay shortly after Soundwave bridged out. "Good to see that you are awake." He said.

"I can't move."

Ratchet rummaged through his equipment."Yes, I had to make sure you wouldn't move, else you would risk re-damaging the injuries that I was able to fix."

"So tell me, when will I be operational again?" Acentia asked. Ratchet stopped what he was doing and walked over to Acentia.

"I… I don't know. The damage was... extensive." Ratchet said dolefully. Acentia remained silent and Ratchet went back to what he was doing before. Acentia had been trying to recollect her memories but she couldn't remember what happened after Soundwave captured her. Everything was just, black, up until she woke up to Soundwave asking for information. She had a feeling though, that she didn't want to remember.

"What's on your mind?" Asked Ratchet. He had began preparing to start working on Acentia again and was now walking towards her with a plethora of instruments.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Whats with the face?"

"What face?"

"Acentia, I've known you for almost as long as Optimus has, I know when something is on your mind, you make a face like this." and Ratchet made an attempt at the face she was making. Acentia cracked a smile.

"I'm just thinking about what would happen if Galvatron simply vanished from our universe." Ratchet chuckled

"Heh, yes that would make things a lot easier on everyone." Ratchet went back to work.


	20. Chapter 20

_1 month later_

Acentia had just returned to political affairs and there was much to catch up on… Or so she thought. They had landed on Cybertron a few weeks ago and since there had been no information regarding Galvatron for some time, The Council did not require her assistance. Instead they had gone back to rebuilding Cybertron. Iacon had been completed about a year ago and since then the Crystal City had been mostly rebuilt according to Optimus. The two were driving home; Acentia was in the form of a cybertronian car.

"What of Kaon?" Acentia asked. Optimus sighed.

"Unfortunately, I cannot convince The Council that the rebuilding of Kaon is vital to our cause." At this Acentia scoffed. The two arrived at Optimus's home and walked through the front door.

"What, and attending to the privileged is?" Acentia thought for a moment "Let me talk some sense into them, they'll..." Optimus held up his hand.

"The only reason you have been instated into The Council is for matters regarding Galvatron and Galvatron alone. While _I_ know you have a good point, they will not listen to you. Well, Alpha Trion and Ultra Magnus might, but that's hardly the majority." Acentia rolled her optics. "I know," Optimus took her face in his hands "Its not the best situation but I am glad that you're here with me again. I'm glad that you're safe." Optimus pulled Acentia into an embrace. "I know you just want to help, and I wish there was more that I could do." Acentia was silent for a moment.

"What if… what if I reinstated my position as a Prime?" Acentia asked with hesitation. Optimus took a step back and stared curiously at Acentia. "I mean, if that's even possible.. given what happened last time." Optimus's looked at her with a soft smile and entwined his hands with hers.

"I'll see what I can do."

...

The next morning Acentia finished recharging before Optimus. Careful not to disturb him she got out of bed and went into the kitchen to have some morning energon. While she did she wandered around the house, taking note of the many paintings on the walls. Many of the paintings were very old and some depicted images from the war, victories the Autobots had gained. It wasn't long before she found herself in front of a locked door. _Locked?_ She examined the lock, it was a fairly intricate lock with a few codes and an optical reader. Acentia stared at the lock quizzically.

"Would you like to see what's inside?" Acentia almost jumped out of her chassis. She turned to see Optimus standing behind her smirking. Acentia playfully slapped him.

"You scared me!" Acentia said chuckling. "I do." Optimus nodded and moved to open the lock. First doing the code locks and then the optical reader. He looked at Acentia as he opened the door and Acentia's optics widened when she saw what was inside.


	21. Chapter 21

_5 months later_

"We've been searching the universe for months, you better have results! My patience is wearing thin, Soundwave." Said Galvatron.

"Patience my liege, we are almost there." Said Soundwave.  
"Good."

"I am picking up a faint signal not far from here."

"Is it a life signal?"

"Im not sure, should we go investigate?"

"Yes, lets. Hopefully it is one of the Others so we can leave this desolate place." The Nemesis set course for the signal and a couple hours later they came upon a pod of sorts. It was of Cybertronian make, though ancient. As they neared, the pod began to glow. Brighter and brighter it glowed until it's' light was seen on planets lightyears away. When the light began to dissipate, the only thing they could see was a giant eye, looking into their ship.


	22. Chapter 22

_5 months ago_

Acentia stood in the doorway in absolute shock. What made her stand in utter shock wasn't all of the holographs, or the maps, or even the immense amount of detective work that had obviously gone on in this room. No, what made her stand in the doorway was the object in the center of the room; the remnants of an ancient robotic organism. Not just any old organism either, it was the model of one of the greatest robotic dragons that had ever existed, Smaug. Optimus put his hand around her and ushered her inside.

"Of course, I couldn't have something like this in any old room. It took me far too long to find it." Acentia gathered her thoughts.

"Where did you find him? He was a legend." Acentia said as she walked up to the dragon.

"With some help I found him shortly after you left. It took me a couple decades to find." Acentia walked around the dragon, examining every inch of its body.

"It's amazing!" There was a pause "Why did you… I mean.." Optimus gave her a warm smile and kiss on her foreplate.

"Because I always felt, in my spark, that you would return some day."

Later that day, Optimus had to go work and Acentia was left to roam around the house. She, rather quickly, found the library where she picked up random books and read through them. Some were interesting while others were rather boring and she had put them back quickly. After being in the library for a few hours she found herself in the historical section and a particular book caught her eye, "The Functionalists." She picked up the book and read through it. Once again she was living through their reign and when she got to the chapter regarding Shadowplay she almost put the book back, but a sentence caught her eye; "While many Cybertronians fell victim to Shadowplay, the worst victim by far was Senator Shockwave." Acentia stared at the sentence for a little while. _Shockwave was the worst? weren't they all like that?_ Acentia decided to read through the entire chapter, learning that Shadowplay merely referred to messing with someone's mind. Of course, she had only seen Shockwaves result, how could she have known otherwise that Shadowplay was anything except creating emotionless drones? She felt a little stupid she had to admit. What she had said to the council while she and Optimus were still aboard the Lost Light; about wiping Galvatron's memory clean to start anew. She still thought it was a good idea, but now she liked that solution a lot less.


	23. Chapter 23

Optimus had come home later that night with Ratchet and Ultra Magnus.

"That, is one group of mechs you've assembled Optimus." Ratchet said and the three walked through the door.

"We are forced to work with what we have Ratchet. While it is not the most ideal group for the Council, it is also no the worst." Said Optimus, Ratchet Scoffed.

"They are the most stubborn group of mechs. Every single one of them basically shot down your idea to rebuild Kaon. Yes, I know, its basically Decepticon territory" Ratchet said as he threw his hands in the air "but the war's over!"

"I agree old friend, prejudice has no place on Cybertron. However, we do have one other vote for it; Alpha Trion."

"Alpha Trion voted to rebuild Kaon?" Ultra Magnus asked. Optimus nodded.

"I looked at the votes before I left. Prowl, of course, wrote a no as I expected."

"Why is Prowl on the Council anyway? He's an aft." Said Ratchet.

"Because Prowl is high command of the security forces on Cybertron and because during the war he was a general. Most of the Council was put together by what their role was during the war. Prowl was a general right below myself, Perceptor was our lead scientist and weapons analyst, Alpha Trion was our records keeper for most of the war, Cliffjumper was another one of our generals." Ultra Magnus explained. "There were more… suitable candidates but we couldn't contact any of them. We assumed that they were either dead or unwilling to come back to Cybertron for the time being. So this lot was put together." Ratchet inclined his head and looked around.

"Well, that didn't take long." Ratchet stated.

Magnus chuckled. "No, no it didn't, he missed her terribly. I'm sure you know that Ratchet."

"I know I know." Ratchet said as he waved his hand. "To be honest, I missed her to. She's quite a joy to be around." Ultra Magnus nodded in agreement and the two bots made their way to the kitchen area while they waited for Optimus and Acentia.

...

Acentia was still in the library when she heard Optimus walk in.

"What are you reading?"

"Im reading up on the history I missed out on." Acentia's face looked troubled.

"What is it?"

"I was wrong." Optimus furrowed his eyebrows. "About Shadowplay. I thought I knew what it was. But I didn't. Why did no one correct me? Why didn't anyone tell me that there was more to it than what happened to Shockwave?" Optimus thought for a moment.

"It would stand to reason that the Council may be… frightened of you. Of your steadfast reasoning and confidence in yourself. They may also be prejudice towards your appearance. The war has changed the minds of many and the fear remains that the decepticons will rise again."

"So basically, they don't like the way I look?" Optimus hesitantly nodded. "Why?"

"You probably remind them of Megatron; more in personality than appearance if you wanted my opinion." Acentia nodded.

"With what i've recently read, I can imagine that being the reason."

"I also talked to the Council about reinstating you as a Prime."

"Oh? And how did that go?" Acentia asked

"Not well, until I mentioned that having two Primes would be beneficial."

"Ah, and did they agree with you?"

"They didn't argue. Alpha Trion and Ultra Magnus second my opinion. Shortly after I had the majority. As a result, you will be reinstated as a Prime in two weeks." At this Acentia's optics saddened and she sighed. "You act as if being a Prime is not what you want to do."

"Its because thats what I have to do in order to make any changes. I don't mind being a Prime, it's kind of nice to have that kind of authority. But it also forces you to be stoic and make decisions based on reasoning and logic alone. You can't make decisions that, in your spark, feel right without evidence, without a clear line of reasoning."

"I know. It's difficult... But, you do get used to it after a few decades. At least here, in my home, we have the freedom to do and say as we please." Optimus said with a soft smile that warmed Acentia's spark. She felt like she did before she fled; complete, whole, happy.

 **-I know I know! This chapter is so fluffy XD But I wanted to do a few more chapters that established everyone's relationship witb Acenita. Mainly Optimus but also Ratchet and Ultra Magnus. Those are the other two bots who, besides Optimus, knew Acentia before she became Prime. So expect 2-3 more chapters of this before I get back to what Galvatron's lot is up to. -**


	24. Chapter 24

_Two months later_

Acentia had been reinstated as a Prime a little over a month ago but she didn't expect there to be so many issues. Much of the public was not happy that she was reinstated. She had been called a coward and the public did not believe she was fit to be a Prime. A few days ago she had been given threats on her life and that's where Optimus had drawn the line. He arranged for a public forum in the middle of Iacon to speak to the public. That speech was in an hour.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Acentia said. Optimus gave no answer; he had been writing and revising this speech for the last two days. It really had been a bad idea, reinstating her. She had heard from another Autobot that while her two week reign was peaceful; within weeks of her leaving, Cybertron became the fit of chaos that slowly grew into the war. _The war would've happened anyway._ She thought to herself. She didn't know how, or when, or who would start the war but she knew it would come.

"I request that you stand by me." Optimus stated, bringing Acentia out of her thoughts. Acentia turned her head in his direction, she nodded. Acentia was incredibly nervous, but, she tried not to let it show. She straightened herself, rolled her shoulders back and held her head up high as her and Optimus walked out into the public eye. Optimus walked up to the podium.

"Fellow Cybertronians, I gathered you all here today to speak with you on a matter that must be resolved, Acentia Prime. I understand that many of you have your own beliefs and hold her responsible for the war. I understand why you might call her a coward for leaving Cybertron. However, that kind of discrimination is not to be tolerated here. It is my duty as a Prime to protect _every_ sentient being and as such I cannot condone the fact that Acentia's life was threatened." There was a short pause and Acentia tried her best to look as stoic as possible; fighting the urge to fidget, to run. "As a result of this vile behavior, I am forced to increase security around Cybertron, until the ones who threatened the life of a fellow Cybertronian are captured. Violence has no place on Cybertron. You all must remember how peaceful it was during Acentia's short-lived role as Prime. The Council hopes that with her as a Prime again, she may give us the knowledge that we need to gain that peace once again. If you have a problem with Acentia then you can take it up with The Council." When Optimus finished his speech there was some chatter amongst the crowd. One reporter held up his recording device.

"Optimus, Acentia is a spitting image of the Decepticon race, can you tell us how you plan to contain her should she get out of control?" Acentia almost lost her composure at that remark. She could tell that Optimus was rather irritated by the comment as well, the anger that flowed across his back when the reporter finished talking was clear enough for her to see.

"I can assure you, that will not be an issue." Optimus said calmly. Another reporter held up a recording device.

"Optimus, what will Acentia do to achieve this peace that we remember?" Optimus took a moment to think.

"Acentia has yet to share that information with us at this time." After Optimus answered the question, the same reporter from before held up his recording device.

"Optimus, is it true that Acentia was captured and tortured by the Decepticons a few months ago? And if so, how can we be sure she has not been turned against us?"

 _That was not made public!_ Acentia thought to herself. _Who does this guy get his fragging information from?_ Optimus didn't give an answer. Instead, he ended the forum and motioned for Acentia to follow him.

...

Acentia followed Optimus to a rarely used hallway of the political building they were in. Much to Acentia's surprise, Optimus punched a decently sized dent into the nearby wall. Acentia rushed up and grabbed his arm before he made another dent, or possibly a hole. "Hey, Optimus. Optimus, look at me!" Acentia said, trying to refocus his attention on her. Optimus couldn't bring himself to look Acentia in the optic. Acentia could see the anger that raged in his optics and she could feel how tense his body was, his jaw clenched.

"It should not be this way." Optimus managed to say.

"Well, what did you expect?" Acentia asked sadly. "Everyone to breathe a sigh of relief and go all soft and open-minded after you told them what they needed to hear? Come now Optimus, you of all should know better than to…"

"Than to think that they are that capable of changing their minds for the better? No, I should know better than to think such a thing. Instead we get these mechs who are so prejudiced that they cannot see in inch in front of their own ego. Instead, we get mechs ,who I want to believe are good, but then threaten to kill you out of spite. If they had any respect," Optimus pointed in the direction they had just come from.

"They're scared Optimus." Acentia interrupted. "They're scared of another war. I can understand that much. Yes, it hurts me that they think that i'm a dangerous individual; I am, but not in the way they think. The most we can do is show them that i am no Megatron. I am not a dictator. My appearance does not correlate with how I act. We can show them that much." As Acentia said this she wrapped her hands around Optimus's. Optimus began to relax again and he rested his foreplate against Acentia's and sighed.

"I'm not sure how I ever survived without you by my side Acentia."

...

 **Whew! *wipes forehead* I rather like this chapter. It was hard to write but it was an experience! I wanted to develop these two on a more.. personal level. Hope its not too horrible to read lol XD I'll have another, probably short, chapter or two developing Acentia's relationship with Ratchet and Ultra Magnus a bit more and then its back to Galvatron and his lot.**


	25. Chapter 25

_Many years before the war_

Acentia and Orion were on their way to an energon cafe on the campus when the two ran into Ratchet, who was looking over notes for his 'Emergency Operations' exam that was later that week.

"Ratchet!" Optimus hailed. Ratchet looked up from his notes, a slight glare in his eyes that cleared away when he realized who had called him.

"Oh, hey Orion!" Ratchet got up from the chair and gave Orion a 'bro hug.' Ratchet took notice of Acentia. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Ratchet, this is Acentia, I met her a few weeks ago."

"Oh, so this is the female that you've been talking about." Ratchet said wick a sly wink aimed towards Acentia. "Nice to meet you Acentia" Ratchet said as he shook her hand, Acentia smiled.

"Nice to meet you to Ratchet. Orion has told me a lot about you." Ratchet smiled "So, you're studying to become a medic?" Acentia said, trying to fill in the conversation, Ratchet chuckled.

"Yes I am. I find myself rather intrigued by the subject so I figured 'why not give it a try?' So far it seems to be working well for me." Ratchet said as he placed his hands on his hips. "What about you? Are you studying anything? I'm not sure if Orion said anything about it."

"Not anything in particular, no." Acentia said with a shrug. "I am looking into the psychology field though, that seems to have sparked my interests." Ratchet nodded and there was an awkward lull in the conversation.

"Oh, Ratchet I forgot to ask, are you and Magnus doing anything this weekend? I was thinking we could hang out at my place. And I thought Acentia would like to get to know you two better." Optimus said.

"I have an exam at the end of the week but after that i'm free for the weekend . Not sure about Magnus. He's been training pretty hard these last few weeks for a physical exam that's coming up at the end of the month; he's hardly been in the room. I can talk to him though; see if he'll take a break from training this weekend so we can all hang out."

"Great! See you later then Ratchet!" Orion waved as he started walking away. Acenta gave Ratchet a rather awkward smile before she too walked away.

...

"So, that's the infamous Ratchet?" Acentia said as their drinks were placed in front of them.

"Yeah. I know he may not seem that interesting at first but once you get to know him he's pretty cool." Acentia made a noise of acknowledgement while she took a sip of her drink. The two sat there awkwardly while they tried to think of another subject to talk about.

"The weather's very nice today." Acentia finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, it is." Orion said with a smile. "After our classes are done, if this weather holds up anyway, would you like to go for a walk around town? I haven't yet got to explore Crystal City since I started classes." Acentia thought on that idea for a moment.

"Sure! I'll show you some of the secret passages I found as a sparkling! And the main park in this city is beautiful! Luckily I know a lot of shortcuts across the city" Acentia giggled.

Later that day, after their classes ended, the weather had stayed nice and so Acentia and Orion walked around the city; visiting different locations, each more unique than the last; the sun was just beginning its descent.

"Is that the park over there? The one you were talking about earlier?" Orion pointed to a large park a short distance away. The light of the sunset shown on the crystals in the park with all sorts of different colors, a rainbow of purple, blue, and green hues baked the ground beneath it, turning the world around it into a sort of fantasy realm.

"It is! Oh, it's almost time! Come on we're about to miss it!" Acentia grabbed Orion's arm and dragged him to one of the seating areas inside the park. As the sun began to set, the light reflected on the crystals and the hues began to change. From purples and blues and greens, slowly, to reds and yellows and oranges. It was like nothing Orion had ever seen and certainly a sight to behold.

"It only happens once every few decades. Usually the light reflects off these crystals and gives off a distinct purple or blue hue but during times like today the light changes the colors completely. I don't remember what my caretakers said, about why it happens, I was always too entranced." Acentia stated.

"This. This is amazing!" Orion exclaimed in awe and wonder. The two continued to watch the sun set and the light from the crystals slowly dimmed. "We should probably get back to campus before it closes." Acentia looked at her clock

"Oh, Primus is it that late already?!" Acentia bolted upright and dragged Orion to his feet. "Come on, we have to hurry or they'll lock us out!"

"This city wouldn't be too bad to spend the night in." Orion said casually as he ran to keep up with Acentia. Acentia gave no answer. In fact she didn't even appear entirely there. Orion grabbed Acentia's arm and slowed to a stop. "Acentia, are you alright?" Acentia looked down some of the alleyways.

"I.. I just don't want to in the city after hours." Acentia said, grabbing her arm as if to fend off a bad memory. "Let's talk about this later." Orion gave her a look of concern but agreed and the two got back to campus within minutes of the doors closing for the night.


	26. Chapter 26

_3 weeks later_

Acentia had for once, slept in. Exams had been exhausting. Lucky for her, she had finished her exams yesterday; unlike Ratchet, who had 4 more exams before he was done for the next couple of months. _knock knock_ Acentia pulled herself out of her head and answered the door.

"Hell.. Oh. Good Morning Orion. Can I help you with something?" Acentia asked as she invited Orion into her room.

"Yes actually… I need your advice on a… pressing matter."

"Oh? I'm all audio receptors."

"I've been reading lately, at the library, and I've come across an author that strikes a chord in my spark. I wanted to go and meet him in person."

"Who is this author?"

"Megatronus. He lives in Kaon. I've already contacted him and he said to meet him at the colosseum later tonight. I was going to ask if you'f like to join me."

"I've heard that someone took the name of a prime in Kaon. I've also heard that the same person is a rising star among the fighting pits. He could be dangerous Orion."

"I know… That's why I came to you."

"Well, i'm no fighter and neither are you. If he chose to extinguish either of us, there would be nothing we could do to stop him." Orion nodded in agreement. "But, if you really want to go, you'll go. I'll accompany you."

 _Later that night_

The roar from the crowd was immense. Orion and Acentia arrived just in time to see the end of Megatronus's battle. The crowd cheered as Megatronus rose up above his opponent and roared victoriously, the roar from the crowd grew. Orion and Acentia made their way through the crowd to the VIP section. They were stopped by a guard.

"Names." The guard grunted.

"Orion." The guard looked at his data pad.

"Orion Pax?" The guard asked. Orion nodded. The guard looked at Acentia. "Who is this?"

"A friend. Megatronus said I could bring someone else with me if I wanted to." The guard looked down at the data pad again and back at Orion.

"Very well." The guard said as he stepped aside

The VIP section was filled with bots either recovering from previous fights or fighters who had yet to fight. Orion and Acentia walked around the section until they found Megatronus looking very relaxed. He perked up when Orion walked towards him.

"You must be Orion." Megatronus said as he stood up to greet Orion.

"Yes, and you must be Megatronus. I must say, I expected you to look more of a scholar than a fighter."

"Yes, I must say I expected the same of you." Orion stared at Megatronus. "Who is this?" Megatronus asked, motioning to Acentia.

"I'm Acentia. Nice to meet you Megatronus."

"Likewise. It's always nice to meet new fans of my work outside of the gladiator pits." Megatronus paused for a minute "I will have to apologize, I have a new challenger. If you want to watch, there is a box you can watch from, just over there" Megatronus pointed in the direction of the viewing box. "Just say that I sent you, the guard will let you in." Megatronus walked back into the pit and Orion and Acentia walked into the viewing box and saw the challenger step into view.

The bot's name was Soundwave and Acentia had heard little of him other than the fact that he just now challenged Megatronus. Soundwave's appearance was more of a scrawny sparkling than that of a fighter. Acentia peered over at Orion, who was watching the fight intently. Acentia went back to watching the fight. Megatronus clearly thought that this fight would be over quickly. Soundwave looked over his opponent. The two circled each other for what seemed like forever. Acentia looked over at Megatronus, who seemed almost bored already. Soundwave on the other hand, looked extremely focused on something. _What is he so focused on?_ Acentia tried to follow Soundwave's gaze; it pointed to Megatronus's right hip which appeared injured from a previous fight and, after Acentia observed his movement, caused him to have a slight limp. _Maybe this bot has a strategy_ Acentia thought to herself. Right after she thought that, Soundwave quickly struck at Megatronus's left hip, injuring it. What Soundwave lacked in brawn, he more than made up for in speed. Soundwave struck again at Megatronus's right leg, Megatronus blocked and struck Soundwave's left arm. Soundwave tried to pull Megatronus's legs out from underneath him but Megatronus blocked Soundwave and tried to attack him. Soundwave blocked his attack and both of them tried to best the other. They stood like this for two minutes before Megatronus managed to push Soundwave away long enough to gather himself. Soundwave stood at the edge of pit, smirking. Before Megatronus had a chance to attack, Soundwave was behind him and prepared to attack him from behind; but just before Soundwave decapitated him, Megatronus whipped around and blocked Soundwave again, holding him there for a few seconds before Soundwave jumped off Megatronus and prepared to attack him again. When he attacked him, Megatronus was ready and caught Soundwave in mid air and threw him on the ground and grabbed his sword, holding it against Soundwave's throat. Soundwave however, had a different idea. Acentia didn't see how, but Soundwave escaped Megatronus's grasp and was on the other side of the pit. The two circled each other again, this time however, Megatronus took the offensive first, kicking Soundwave back a few steps. Soundwave gathered himself, taking note of an injury to his face, and attacked Megatronus again.

"This, Soundwave is proving to be a challenge, for even Megatronus. I've never heard of Soundwave before today, any idea where he's from?" Said one of the spectators behind Acentia.

"Yeah, usually Megatronus has all but made his opponent scrap metal by now. But he's barely made a mark. And nah, I've never heard his name before. " Said another spectator. Acentia then took note of how quiet the stadium seemed. Everyone was either watching intently or shocked. Acentia was pulled out of her thoughts when the crowd gasped. Acentia looked in the pit and she saw Megatronus's arm was badly injured and Soundwave was holding his side. Soundwave took a step back and kneeled to Megatronus.

"Are you kneeling before me in defeat?" Megatronus asked.

"No, not in defeat. In surrender." Soundwave said. Megatronus nodded to him and Soundwave stood back up.

 **** Hello readers! I apologize for the long hiatus. I was gone for the weekend and a couple days before the weekend I hit a tiny writers block. I spent a few days getting this scene together. I hope you enjoy it! I enjoyed writing it myself. :)****


	27. Chapter 27

****Now we're back in present day. In case you don't remember what's going on, Galvatron just roused a giant from its slumber and it's now attacking his ship. I would also like to note that at this point, Soundwave is pretty much pulling excuses out of his ass so he doesn't get discovered as a traitor (even though Shockwave suspects him already but Galvatron is angry at Shockwave and Soundwave is using that to his advantage).. Also, Galvatron's plans are falling apart, making him even more unstable than he already is.****

 _Present day, on The Nemesis_

The creature roared and grabbed The Nemesis. Inside, chaos was brewing.

"Shockwave, identify this creature! Is it one of The Others?!"

"The make is obviously Cybertronian, and much like the pod it was in, it would be logical that it is of the same age. But my liege, due to the fact the creature is so large, it would be most logical to abandon this mission."

*rattle*

"No, we have come too far, _I_ have come too far to back away now!" Galvatron opened the com link to all decepticons. "Attention decepticons, we are under attack. We must capture this creature before it tears this ship apart!"

*boom*

Galvatron then turned to Shockwave. "Find me a way to imprison this beast. We need it if we are to ever accomplish this mission!" Shockwave nodded and waited until Galvatron left to turn to Soundwave.

"What Lord Galvatron is asking is not logical."

"I know. He is no Megatron. Perhaps you should convince our lord why this mission is not one we can accomplish." Said Soundwave.

"Indeed, but I do not know how we could possibly convince Lord Galvatron why this mission is impossible." At this Soundwave motioned for Shockwave to follow him. Soundwave lead Shockwave towards Galvatron. "Why are we going back to Lord Galvatron? We have not come up with a logical solution."

"I have. Follow me." and so Soundwave and Shockwave intercepted Galvatron.

"Have you found me a way to capture this creature?" Galvatron asked Shockwave. Shockwave remained silent, Galvatron sneered.

*thump*

"My liege, it is impossible to capture this creature, it is far too large and far too powerful for us. It is impossible." Said Shockwave.

"Shockwave, I gave you one simple task, and you…"

"Lord Galvatron, if I may interrupt." Said Soundwave

"... Yes"

"This mission was doomed to fail before we left Cybertrons atmosphere." Galvatron stalked towards Soundwave, eyes wide with anger.

"YOU suggested it Soundwave! You're telling me we wasted precious time to find this creaton only to go back empty-handed!"

*crash*

"That was not my wish, no. I was hoping it would've been the same size as Acentia but my intelligence was wrong. However, it is not a total loss. We know the location of the beast now. We can abandon this mission for now and come back more prepared to capture it. I do not however believe that normal means of subduing would do. We need Acentia."

*rattle*

"Fine. And when we do capture her, I will get the information I seek my _self_." Galvatron said as he turned his head to Shockwave. "Starscream, we are going back to base." Galvatron said into his com.'

...

Galvatron had succeeded in finding one of her own. She recognized the location, they had found Celestial. He was a giant brute, still was apparently. She wasn't too worried about him, Celestial handled himself well under most circumstances. Besides, she was in a meeting with the council and couldn't afford to be distracted by Celestial's thoughts. Despite her best efforts however, Acentia was struggling to keep her own kind out of her head. On top of that, instead of infrastructure being planned, like what was _supposed_ to be on the agenda for today, The Council was concerned about Galvatron. It had been months since they last heard anything regarding him and they were all on edge. Images of The Nemesis firing, and Decepticons trying to take Celestial down filled her head. She could feel his anger flowing through him. The fact that Galvatron even found Celestial disturbed her; if Galvatron found Celestial, then the twins were at risk. If only she could contact them. She knew every move they made, every thought they had, but they could not hear her thoughts as easily as she could theirs.

"Acentia." said Optimus.

"Hmm?" Acentia breathed, still dazed.

"Do you need a break?" Optimus asked with a concerned expression.

"Hmm? No, no i'm fine. I'm just thinking of ways we could possibly take care of the situation with Galvatron."

"Yes, we've been discussing it for a while now and you've just been blankly staring off." There was a short pause. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Acentia said, turning towards Optimus and giving him a half-hearted smile.

"Alright then. Please give us your input." Images of The Nemesis fleeing through a Portal flashed through Acentia's mind. Celestial tried to catch them before they escaped but failed. _Just, just stop! I don't need this right now!_ She tried to scream in her head. She was not heard.

"Perhaps we should cripple his ship." Said Acentia. Everyone stared blankly at her until Cliffjumper spoke.

"What would good would that do? We don't even know where he is." Said Cliffjumper.

"Well, when we do find out where he's hiding, if we cripple his ship he won't be able to flee again." Said Acentia irritably.

"He would just commandeer one of our own ships." Said Prowl

"Well," Acentia said, slamming her hands down on the surface in front of her. "Maybe you should put some _real_ effort into fortifying your ships so we don't run into that problem, _Prowl_." Acentia said with distestment. Silence held the room. But in Acentia's mind, anger flowed through like running water; Celestial's anger. He was shouting into the universe. No doubt the twins heard his cry. She felt the twins arise from their slumber. Chatter filled her mind now; it wouldn't stop. "Shut up." She mumbled as she grabbed her head in her hands. The twins were confused and tried to figure out what had woken them. They synced up minds with each other. "Shut up." Acentia said again, almost yelling. Around her The Council looked around for who she was possibly talking to. Optimus was trying to get through to her but to no avail. Celestial roared again and the twins mentally linked with Celestial and the three were chattering through her mind. All the noise after so much silence felt like a million screaming at once. It hurt her head which felt like it was about to implode on itself. Of course, the other three couldn't hear her. Acentia was no more than a whistle carried away by a strong wind.

"Mental, she is. I told you she was crazy! Look at her, she's incapacitated by her own insanity!" Prowl accused.

"Perhaps there is more to her than meets the eye Prowl, ever thought of that?" Ultra Magnus asked threateningly.

"I doubt it. Why else do you think she ran away?! She left this planet for scrap, she didn't even try to do anything to help us! She knew what was coming and didn't even bother to warn us! Are you telling me that _that..._ THING isn't insane? She ran because she didn't want any of us to find out! Back then she would've been turned to scrap metal! That is what she deserves now! She.."

"I HAVE HEARD JUST ABOUT _ENOUGH_ OUT OF YOU PROWL!"Optimus bellowed, he was holding Acentia, who was now unconscious. Prowl shut his mouth. Optimus dismissed The Council and took her to another part of Iacon, to a house he knew was occupied by the best therapist he trusted, and knocked on the door. Another Autobot with huge eyebrows answered it and looked at Acentia. "Come in." He said. He shut the door after Optimus had walked through.

"Rung, I wouldn't have come if it wasn't important." Optimus said as he carried Acentia to a private room and laid her down on a couch. Acentia started mumbling again.

"Has this happened before?"

"No, no. This just started a little while ago." Rung scribbled down whatever it was that Acentia was mumbling. When she stopped, Rung looked at Optimus.

"I have no idea what any of this means but I will tend to her until she wakes up and then see what she remembers." Rung said. Optimus nodded, looked back over at Acentia, and left the room.


	28. Chapter 28

A few days later, Acentia woke up. "Where am I?" She asked, a bit groggily.

"You are in the lower deck, Optimus said to examine you while you were unconscious. You said a lot of nonsense while you were out. Mind explaining to me what all of this means?" Rung said, showing her his clipboard that was full of writings that she had inevitably said in her sleep. One of the ramblings mentioned her being the head of a secret clan.

"Who are you?" She asked

"My name is Rung. I am what you might call a therapist for the autobots. Now however, I am simply a therapist for any who need my help." As Rung explained who he was, Acentia Rose from the slab and sat on the edge. "And who are you?" Rung asked.

"My name is Acentia."

"Prime." Rung said as he flipped to a page on his clipboard.

"Sorry?"

"It says here you are a Prime. You do know know the phrase 'once a Prime always a Prime' do you not?"

"I renounced my role as Prime. I found out what the Functionalists were doing with perfectly fine mechs like Senator Shockwave and I left.."

"And what was it that they were doing?"

"Please, Rung, do you not know? Does the phrase Shadowplay ring any bells? Though I have recently learned that its not all like that, what they did to Shockwave was an unimaginable horror I hope to never witness again."

"Mhm. So why did you leave Cybertron again?" Acentia sighed, a bit irritably.

"I saw a war coming that I wanted no part in. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I asked Optimus why you left. You see, I was very young when you were Prime but I do remember those few weeks fairly well. What I remember was a briefly peaceful time and things had just started getting better. Then you left Cybertron to chaos-bringers like Sentinel. You know, a lot of Cybertronians blame _you_ for the war." As Rung said this, irritation crossed Acentia's face.

"I believed in Sentinel. I do regret that I placed him in the role as Prime too early. I thought he would be more… mature. I guess I was wrong in assuming that he would make the right choices for Cybertron. However, that does _not_ make me responsible for the war. The war would have happened regardless of whether I was a Prime or not."

"Perhaps, but that does not change the fact that your fellow cybertronians still blame you for the rise of the war." Rung paused and thought about what he was going to say next. "Acentia, what were you rambling about? I've looked over what you said over and over and I don't understand what any of it means. What is this clan you spoke about? What do you mean when you say you're not entirely Cybertronian? Just who are you that you and the rest of your people have all but fled Cybertron?" Acentia got up and walked towards the door. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave Acentia. After your outburst I am concerned about your, stability."

Acentia scoffed and turned to Rung. "My stability?! And just who do you think you are to call me unstable?! I was a Prime! I have power that you cannot fathom! Don't you dare call _ME_ unstable. Just because you wrote down a few things I mumbled in my sleep does not give you the right to insult me."

"I was merely making a remark upon the fact that you did in fact lose consciousness."

Acentia sighed and sat back down. "I suppose you know more than you're letting on then?" She said, still a bit irritated.

"Yes. Though I do not understand all of it."

"I see…" Acentia looked around the room before she spoke again. "I suppose I can tell you. Someone that's not Optimus ought to know the truth… After Unicron was banished to the far reaches of the galaxy, Primus created four new life forms. These four life forms were on the same level of power as Primus and Unicron. They were created, should a threat arise that the original thirteen Primes could not handle, we would be able to resolve the issue. We fled to distant corners of the Galaxy simply to stay hidden from intelligent life. I was chosen to be the 'control unit.' I am the one who was chosen to remain on Cybertron to watch over the Primes. I do admit I grew attached to thirteen but it hardly impeded my abilities."

"Thirteen? You mean Optimus."

"Yes. Have you not read the Covenant of Primus Rung? I thought you of all Cybertronians would have read that."

"I have not. I suppose I will have to put that on my reading list." Rung flipped to another page on his clipboard. "Alright Acenita, what happened to you before you lost consciousness?"

"You mean why did I pass out?" Rung nodded. "That was caused by the sudden amount of noise in my head. You see, as the one chosen to watch over the Primes, I am also the one who can hear the others should they awaken for any reason." Acentia paused. "One of my brethren, Celestial, was awoken."

"By who?" Asked Rung, concerned.

"By Galvatron." A look of shock crossed Rungs face. "Galvatron attempted to capture Celestial but failed and retreated. After Galvatron fled Celestial woke up the twins and they were chattering and arguing… After all the years I have spent in silence, all of the noise was overwhelming." At this, Rung nodded and continued writing.

"Well, I think it's safe to let you go now." Acentia looked over at Rung. "Just out of curiosity, does Optimus know about you? Who you are? Your siblings?"

"He does." Acentia said with a nod. "He has since the day I told him I was leaving. I figured someone ought to know and I trusted him to keep it a secret. I'm happy that even after all these years, he told no one. It's a secret that has to be kept from bots like Galvatron."

"I see. Well, I'll com in Optimus and give him the good news. If he knows about your brethren, I'm sure he'll understand why you acted the way you did." Acentia didn't answer Rung, she just walked out of the room to see Optimus not far from the door, pacing. Optimus looked up to see Acentia and if Acentia didn't think that was the happiest she'd seen him in a long time, she'd be lying. Optimus walked up to her and held her in an embrace.

 **** I know I've been really good about posting new chapters every few days, but from now on I will put out at least one chapter a week. I just got a new horse over the weekend and she needs a lot of attention, and I'm in college, and I have to spend extra time outside of class to work with my training horse for my training class. However! I shall make more time for this because I want to see how it ends as much as my readers do! :)****


	29. Chapter 29

"What has she told you about the rest of her kind." Rung asked as he closed the door and sat in his chair. Optimus took a seat on the couch.

"I know there's Celestial and the twins. I know that while she can hear their thoughts easily, they cannot hear her's unless she is giving a direct order. She has told me quite a lot about her brethren; I'm sure you can understand." Optimus said, shifting in his seat.

"So I'm correct in assuming that she has told you what her role is?" Optimus nodded in response. "Could you elaborate? The way she explained it was a bit… hard to understand." Optimus was silent for a moment, thinking of an explanation.

"What you have to understand Rung, is that her kind is like an anti-virus system and with every anti-virus system, there has to be someone who needs to pull the strings. That someone is Acentia. Take Galvatron for example. If I were to be unable to defeat him, or were killed trying to do so, they would come in and take care of it under Acentia's orders."

"Ah." Rung said, writing. "Ok, that makes a bit more sense… You said that her brethren can't hear her unless she was giving a direct order. Why is that? Why is she basically cloaked from her own kind?." Optimus was silent but his expression was grave.

"She has not elaborated on that particular subject." Rung looked at Optimus suspiciously, sensing that he was hiding something.

"Is there something… more powerful than Acentia and her brethren?" Rung asked. Optimus didn't answer. He had been looking at the door ever since the subject of Acenia's cloak was brought up. But then, he looked Rung dead in the eyes and said.

"Let us hope not." and at that, Optimus got up and left the room. Rung sat in silence for a moment after Optimus left. _Could there really be someone worse than Galvatron at this point?_

"What did he ask?" Acentia asked. She and Optimus were walking back to the house.

"He inquired about what your part to play in this universe is." Acentia looked over at Optimus.

"And what did you tell him?"

"Only what information you already gave him... He also inquired about your... cloaking necessity." Optimus said.

"Ah... He does not need to know about that." Optimus simply nodded and stroked his chin plate. "What?" Acentia asked while she opened the door to the house and both of them walked into the foyer.

"You know, after all those years… I thought I would never see you again. And now, with with Galvatron still at large..." Acentia stopped in the foyer and turned back to Optimus.

"I can handle myself." Acenita said blatantly.

"I know... just… be careful." Acentia gave him a warm smile and a nod of her head.

"I will."

"I'm concerned that Galvatron is planning something that will separate us again." Acentia and Optimus stood in the foyer for a few moments before either of them spoke again.

"I am to." Acentia said, breaking the silence. "Oh, so you know how i've been reading up on all of the history i've missed since I left?" Optimus nodded and the two continued walking to the family room. "I found something rather… disturbing, before we had that meeting." Optimus looked at her inquisitively. "Your time on Earth was riddled, time and time again, with you willing to give your own life to save the humans. You made that choice so easily and… when I read about all of the times you did it… Did you ever stop to consider the fact that if you had become one with the allspark on Earth, that there would be no chance of you seeing me again? Did you ever think about the fact that if you had died on Earth…" Acentia stopped talking when she noticed Optimus looking at her intensely.

"Everyday I thought of you; from the day you left Cybertron, to the day you returned to me. Throughout my time at the academy, the war, my time on Earth. Speaking honestly, by the time I had reached Earth I had all but given up the thought of ever seeing you again. It had been so long… You said you would be back in a few millennia. That time quickly grew to almost a million years. When I was on Earth, it was easier to give my own life because I couldn't bear the thought of another day without you. But every time I would come close to death, something deep in my spark pulled me back. It was as if Primus himself was telling me you were still alive, somewhere." Optimus paused and caressed Acentia's cheek. "But don't you ever think for one second that I didn't care Acentia." Acentia grabbed Optimus's hand and smiled.

"I was foolish to even think that was a possibility." _Knock knock._ The two looked at the door. "Are we expecting company?" Optimus shook his head slowly, eyes fixed on the door. He had gotten very tense in the last three seconds. _Knock knock_ The knocks were more demanding this time. Optimus looked over at Acentia cautiously. Acentia nodded to him and Optimus nodded back. Optimus walked up to the door, imputed the code to open the door, and the door opened.

 **** I hate putting out so few chapters in a week but until I can figure out a new schedule for myself I'll probably continue putting out one chapter a week. I know, the suspense is going to kill you. I have two reasons why I left it at a cliffhanger. One, suspense. Two, idk myself tbh. XD I have a few characters in mind buut I really have no fraggin clue. I also changed the name from 'Acentia Prime' to 'The Future We Share' because it was supposed to be a biography when I started writing it but it slowly turned into an actual story and I had just recently come up with a new name for it and the new name suits it a lot better... and it's more creative imo.****


	30. Chapter 30

Soundwave stood at the door. "Soundwave?" Optimus said with a confused expression on his face. Soundwave nodded.

"I bring urgent news." Soundwave looked around nervously. "Please, we don't have a lot of time." Soundwave said urgently.

"Come in." Acentia said, ushering him inside. When Soundwave was inside he turned around and looked at Acentia, his expression was both concerned and… terrified? Was that what she was seeing on his face? "What's wrong Soundwave?"

"It's Galvatron. He's coming after you again." At this news, Optimus's optics narrowed.

"Why? Hasn't he done enough damage to Acentia?"

"Because Shockwave cannot build a containment unit for the one other we discovered. He has lost all reasoning capabilities, believe me. I tried to talk some sense into him but he will not listen to me, or anyone. Not even Shockwave… I was lucky that Galvatron didn't do to me what he did to him." Optimus's expression turned from suspicion to horror as he listened to Soundwave.

"Oh, dear Primus! What did he do to Shockwave?!" Acentia asked.

"To spare you the horrifying details; let's just say that Shockwave is not going to functional for a very long time." The look on Optimus's face almost made Acentia laugh; probably from the mixture of the morbid and shocking news about Shockwave's condition. She had to admit that she had only ever seen that face once before and that was when she told him that he would make a good Prime. "I do have an idea on how we can put an end to his tyranny. How about we.." Soundwave was about to say his idea when they all heard screaming outside and the door was blasted down. Behind the door stood Galvatron.

"Soundwave?"

"Oh, frag." Soundwave tried to run but Galvatron grabbed him by his head and threw him against the wall, putting a decently sized hole in his head. Soundwave tried to get up but could only hold up his hands in a weak effort to stay Galvatron, who had moved to shoot him. Acentia took action and threw herself in front of Soundwave, saving him but suffering a nasty blow to her left arm. Optimus had taken action almost immediately after Acentia and attacked Galvatron, grabbing him from behind and throwing him over his head. Acentia checked Soundwave, who was still recovering from the blow to his head. "I'm.. fine. I just… need to regain.. my bearings." Soundwave tried to speak, but it was obvious this was hard for him to do.

"Just, just stay here. I'll comm Ratchet." Soundwave nodded and Acentia sent a distress signal to Ratchet and joined Optimus in the fight against Galvatron. In the few moments she spent to ensure that Soundwave would survive his injuries, Galvatron had injured Optimus heavily. On the flip side, Optimus was able to deal some heavy blows to Galvatron as well.

"Acentia, we need to get Galvatron away from here! We cannot endanger civilian lives!" Acentia nodded and morphed into a jet and fired a few missiles at Galvatron to grab his attention. The diversion worked and Galvatron transformed into a jet and followed close behind Acentia. As she searched for a place where they could safely fight, she had to dodge Galvatron's missiles and other attempts to bring her down. She finally found a spot where no civilians were positioned and morphed back into her cybertronian form and landed on top of Galvatron. Galvatron transformed and began to fight Acentia until he hit the ground. Acentia jumped off of him before he got back on his feet and lunged at her. Acentia drew her sword, Galvatron fired up his cannon. The two stood for a moment, each prepared to attack the other in an instant.

"You turned my best soldier against me." Galvatron said menacingly.

"He came to us. That is all you need to know." Galvatron lunged at Acentia, she dodged. Galvatron snarled. "Galvatron, if I may speak, there is no need for this violence. I know what you want, you want the information you think.."

"I no longer care about the information you have. I care not if you know the secrets of this universe. All I want now, is for you and your kind gone! That way, I can more easily succeed in taking over this universe for my own intents."

"I cannot allow that."

"Then join those who have failed to stand in my way!" Before Acentia knew what was happening, Galvatron was behind her and he grabbed her head. "I've learned from my previous error of judgment." She knew what she had to do. Her scream was heard across the universe; Her battle cry. She had summoned her brethren. Mere moments later, two had arrived and dragged Galvatron off of her. Acentia gathered herself. One was missing.

"Where is Celestial?" The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "It does not matter. Galvatron, you no longer possess the right to continue existing. You have been deemed unworthy of your life as a tyrant and I cannot allow you to live any longer." With that, Acentia morphed into Smaug and roared. The twins pulled him apart, limb by limb. Nothing left but a torso, Acentia ripped into his chest, revealing that he had no spark. Galvatron chuckled. Acentia snarled and ripped his head off what remained of his torso. She nodded to the twins, announcing to them that they could leave. Acentia morphed back into her cybertronian form and started walking back but fell to her knees. What had she done.

 ***And that's it. That's the story. With Galvatron officially done for, there's not much for me to write about. Though, I must admit I kind of want to write more, but perhaps in a different story. This chapter of their lives is finished; Perhaps its time for them to start a new chapter? If you'd like a story about how Acentia deals with the horror of battle and if you'd like to know what happened to Soundwave let me know and I'll publish the story about what happens after this one. I've honestly already started writing it and if I get enough inquiries about it i'll publish it.***


	31. Chapter 31

_*authors note* In preparation for the sequel, I have written you guys something to kind of tie up this story and give you a few hints as to what's coming up. I must say that I am very excited to share the sequel with you!*_

After the events of yesterday, Acentia could hardly stand. She couldn't entirely remember what happened. All she remembered was red… and then black. "Optimus?" Acentia called, no one answered. Acentia got up and, using the wall as support, made her way through the house. The house was in perfect condition, like nothing had happened. _But, the roof… it… it was destroyed._ The more she explored the house, the weaker she got. Suddenly her head began to pound. _This has never happened before._ Acentia thought before pain overtook her body, rendering her legs useless as she fell to the floor. She could hear herself screaming, but she couldn't stop. Images of Galvatron flashed through her mind, along with another. The image became clear enough for her to recognize the being standing next to Galvatron; Celestial. _What?_ Soon, Celestial was ripping the twins apart. But the image was hazy, as if it wasn't real. _No, no this.. isn't real.. It can't be._ Acentia thought, but her consciousness was fading. The last thing she saw was a memory of when she and Optimus had first met.


End file.
